Ilosovic
by air du temps
Summary: Things took a twist after the fateful hallway meeting; Alice finds an unlikely companion in Ilosovic Stayne. (AN: Editing the existing chapters whenever I have the time.)
1. Her New Favourite

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

* * *

How he loathed her, that oblivious tyrant.

The Knave of Hearts stood by her throne as he always did upon returning from his excursions, having to report to her always...and kissing _that_ hand. He leaned an arm against her chair and looked at his hand nonchalantly. _Hmm, there was a speck of dirt on his glove._

"We have yet to find Alice," he told her again.

Naturally, she was not pleased. "Stayne, Frabjous day is approaching! We must find Alice, and where are my bloody tarts?" her voice echoed throughout the palace.

Oh, how he hated that yell, always calling his name.

Soon enough some poor creature came stumbling into the throne room with a tray full of freshly made tarts.

Better it than him; that was his main reasoning when enduring his Majesty's castle. His position offered him security, although sometimes losing one's head seemed more appealing than dealing with her. His other option was the White Queen, her sister. More tolerant yet somehow less tolerable, he couldn't stand her airy nonsense. He was just too cynical for her.

"Stayne, is the Vorpal sword secured?" she asked for the hundredth time. She must have thought him an idiot.

"Yes, your Majesty. It is locked in a chest with the Bandersnatch like it has always been," he replied almost reproachfully.

"Good, now I must attend my game of croquet. Will you join us today, Stayne?" she asked a little hopeful.

_Why did she have to love him?_

"I must excuse myself my Queen, but we cannot stop the search for Alice," the Knave answered.

"Oh Stayne, you work too hard sometimes," she said, trying to entice him despite her worries of the ever approaching Frabjous day.

"Another time, I must go again," he replied, leaving the room before she protested his departure. He couldn't stand being near her for too long and had to make up these ridiculous excuses. The worst part was having to look down at her every time they spoke; she was so small, minus the head. At his height, he had to look down upon most people. It was rather tiring.

A guard approached him. Stayne ordered that they continued their search without him; he would join later. In the meantime, he would have a well deserved rest.

* * *

Alice slept under a hat that night, the Hatter's to be specific. She watched helplessly as he was captured by the Red Queen's army earlier, and all for her sake. _What would she do? What **could **she do?_

Her night had been filled with anxieties and nightmares. As these thoughts went through her restless mind, Bayard found her.

She decided on rescuing the Hatter.

Alice ended up in the Red Queen's garden during her croquet match. It was hard to go unnoticed considering she just had just grown to an abnormal height. Luckily for her, the Red Queen was too distracted by her size. Alice found herself clothed in a makeshift dress as the newest member of the Red Queen's entourage. It was a tricky situation, but advantageous nonetheless.

She thought herself caught earlier when that Knave questioned her. His interest gave off the impression that he might have known her true identity. In the end, he knew her as Um, nothing else or so she hoped. It proved to be rather difficult to escape the Red Queen's side. The Red Queen required constant entertainment and always wanted her new_ favourite_ around her; it made finding the Vorpal sword a challenge.

First, she needed to find the Hatter's room now that she knew he was working his trade somewhere in the castle...

* * *

It had been a few days and still no Alice in his grasp. _What would the Queen do on Frabjous's day if they lost? _He did not know, but feared the worst. They still had the Vorpal sword and he intended to keep it that way.

The only good thing so far was the Queen's delightful new discovery, Um. She was so..._large_ and well proportioned.


	2. The Castle Hallways

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

* * *

Alice wandered through the castle in an attempt to find the Hatter's room. It was almost hopeless; the palace was huge! After what seemed like ages, she eventually stumbled upon it. A smile plastered itself across her face when she saw him working behind the table.

"Hatter!" she exclaimed with joy. She was able to return his trademark hat which he gratefully accepted.

"Alice! How goes the search?" he inquired.

They had a long discussion about the Vorpal sword, and their plan to escape.

"I hope it is not too difficult to obtain, the sword that is," Alice confided slightly worried. Discovering the weapon's whereabouts was troublesome enough.

"Do not worry Alice. I know you will find it! You've got your muchness back! And I do know for certain that the sword is in _this_ castle. McTwisp should know where it's hidden," the Hatter offered as a new lead.

She thanked him and promised to return shortly. Alice was glad to know that her friend was at least okay and not barred up in some dungeon.

Finding McTwisp wasn't nearly as hard as finding the Hatter. After some convincing, he brought her to the Vorpal sword's hiding place which was, unfortunately, in the Bandersnatch's lair.

"I can't go in there! Not with that thing!" she exclaimed fearfully. Her first meeting with that beast did not go smoothly.

On top of it all, McTwisp fainted. _He didn't even have to go near it!_ _How would she accomplish this task?_ She needed to come up with a clever idea, and that she did.

* * *

Stayne finally managed to get away from the Red Queen. It took nearly an hour!

She called him to her room wanting to talk about her _feelings. _As if he cared.

She was actually thinking of going soft too; he put a stop to that though. She was a horrid ruler, but that was still better than being gentle like her sister. The most unpleasant part of his interaction with her was the hug she gave him. As she pretentiously put it: "she had him" to make herself feel loved. _Joy. _Especially considering he wasn't the least bit interested in her. Tolerating her for short periods of time was all he was capable of.

Luckily for him, something interesting came along: Um. She towered over everyone. Um still wore that lovely dress the seamstress made out of curtains. Red suited her more, much more than that sad excuse for a _Red _Queen.

She walked past him, looking a little hurried, but now was his chance. In the dark hallways, they were alone...

The Knave took her by surprise and pinned her against the wall. She had a marvellous scent about her.

"I like you Um," he declared, "I like _largeness_."

She shoved him away, as expected.

He liked a bit of a challenge and her boldness. He was about to smirk at her walking form when he noticed something.

In her hand, she was holding an unknown object. He frowned in thought, and went after her. In a few quick strides, he had caught up and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you hiding, Um?" he asked calmly with a hint of threat. His eyes glided over her body before landing on her closed hand.

She tried to shake him off. "Nothing! Let go of me!" she replied, stubborn as ever.

He smirked, amused. "Are you trying to defy me, the head of the Queen's army? I suggest you be a good, obedient girl and show me what you are hiding."

"It's nothing! Really!" she continued to deny, frantic to get away.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem showing me. Now, open your hand," he commanded, his grip on her relentless.

She frowned, clearly not pleased with the way things had turned out.

He stared at her impatiently, until she opened her hand to reveal a milky orb. His free hand picked it up, scrutinizing the item..._the Bandersnatch's missing eye!_

"What are you doing with this?" he asked, his expression calculating and marked with confusion. _Why would she have that?_

She averted her gaze.

_Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong..._

"STAYNE" echoed throughout the palace. _Oh bloody hell, this would have to wait._

The Knave gave her a hard, menacing parting look. "I'm not done with you yet," he warned her before walking away to find that blasted Queen.

* * *

She sighed with relief when he was out of earshot. _That was too close...but he suspected her._

She didn't know how much longer she had until he would return. She had to work quickly and find the Bandersnatch to make a bargain.

* * *

"You called, your Majesty?" he asked, bowing to kiss her hand.

"Yes, I was simply wondering where you were," she replied with a small smile.

_Oh great, just what he needed._

"Also," she continued, "Frabjous day is very close and still no Alice."

He nodded in agreement. _What was she getting at? He needed to find Um and sort things out. He had a suspicion that she was toying with him, and he didn't like to be toyed with._

"Well, I was pondering the possible outcomes and wondered how you felt about..."

_Felt, that word relating to feelings._ He didn't want to talk about feelings again. He had Um to interrogate and a Vorpal sword to protect. Silly discussions weren't helping their situation.

"Your Majesty, my Queen," he began, "those are natural concerns. As much as I want to discuss them, I need go make preparations for tomorrow. It is very important that I do so and must depart," he lied.

"Oh Stayne, I do hope everything goes well. I trust you will find her before Frabjous day," she spoke with overconfidence and slight infatuation.

"Of course, my Queen," he assured her and left to find Um.


	3. The Deal

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Thanks for the reviews and favourites~

* * *

Alice presented the eye to the growling Bandersnatch, gently rolling it on the ground towards the beast.

It seemed to accept the gift, becoming preoccupied with it.

She took the opportunity to walk past the guarding beast, and found the chest. Alice desperately yanked the lock to no avail.

Feeling exhausted, she sat down for a moment. Her gash had flared up; the burning sensation stung her arm. Unwrapping her armband, she saw the deteriorating condition of the wound. It glared back at her in angry shades of red.

_How would she pull all of this off?_ The sword was locked, a Bandersnatch was inches away from her, and Stayne was on her case.

Fatigued and overwhelmed, she felt faint in a very dangerous place. Beyond her control, she drifted into darkness...

* * *

Stayne frantically searched throughout the castle; Um was nowhere to be found.

He grew impatient and weary. _What if she did run off, and even worse, with the Vorpal sword?_

He immediately went to the Bandersnatch's lair after that thought._ It all made sense now, the eye and the reluctance to show it._ He was actually angered at being played like that.

Upon arrival, he found the Bandersnatch licking its paw and Um sleeping in the corner, by the chest. This was enough to prove his suspicions.

"Um!" he called out, not pleased.

She stirred.

He frowned and walked in the lair to wake her. The Bandersnatch merely watched as the Knave shook her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, confused until her gaze fell on him. Gasping, she jumped back hitting the chest with a clang.

"Surprise, Um. I've figured you out," his smooth voice was laced with vindication.

She parted her lips in shock, no reply came. She was cornered.

"So you thought me fool? Thought you could actually get away with this?" he sarcastically spoke, his eyes cold.

"Stayne, I..." she tried to form a sentence.

He quite liked watching her struggle. "Stayne what? Face it Um, you've been caught. Such a shame, really. I rather liked your pretty head still attached to your body," he mused.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. It is my duty after all. Your size doesn't make up for this," he continued to taunt. He hadn't actually made up his mind yet, but watching the dread etch itself upon her face was amusing.

"But, but...please! I beg of you!" she pleaded, her eyes wide with fear.

"But, but, it's not my problem," he taunted. He pulled her up by the wrist and she let out a sharp hiss from the pain emitting from her gash.

"It hurts," she whined, glancing at her wound in desperation.

"Also, not my problem," he replied, dragging her out of the lair.

"How can you be so cruel!?" she exclaimed.

"I think you'll find Um, my dear, that it's quite easy."

"Don't call me that," she frowned.

"What? Dear? I'll call you whatever I please. It's not like you have any say in it," he laughed mockingly.

She lowered her eyes in defeat. "You're not really taking me to _her_, are you?" she asked in a small voice.

He paused outside the castle entrance and contemplated their situation for a moment.

"Afraid of dying are we? You _are_ a traitor and I'm assuming you work for the White Queen?" he asked, but she did not answer. "Tell me Um, how much do you value your life?"

She looked up.

"Because I'm willing to bargain."

"Bargain for what?" she asked wearily.

"Oh, I have a few ideas and I think you might know some of them," he smirked.

She, on the other hand, appeared horrified.

"How about this? I'll lock you in the dungeon, unbeknownst to the Red Queen, and let you sleep on it," he proposed with a twisted smile. "That will give us more time to think about what we're willing to wager. Deal?"

She stared at her feet.

The Knave could tell that she was struggling with her decision and avoiding his gaze.

"Deal," she relented and shook his hand.

"Good girl. I'll show you to your temporary _room,_" he replied condescendingly.


	4. Where's Umbrage?

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Thanks again for the reviews and favourites!

* * *

Stayne left her in the dungeon, but it wasn't without any complaints. Spending some time on a cold stone floor might set her priorities straight. He, on the other hand, slept in his lush, comfortable bed. He had even managed to avoid the Red Queen that evening.

Turning in his bed, he sighed; there was so much to orchestrate. He had to search for Alice, _and_ hide the entire Um incident from her Majesty.

At the forefront of his mind was the deal. _What would he wager?_ He obviously wanted her body, but she would most definitely refuse that. _Hmm, he'd let her believe she had a choice in that matter for now. Actually make her think she'd get her freedom if she did something for him. This would go so much smoother if the Queen wasn't around._

* * *

Alice hated her current predicament, absolutely hated it. _No one knew she was here._ She dreaded tomorrow, fearing the worst.

_Would she really go through with it? Her chances of survival seemed much better if she sided with the Knave...but she had to save Underland. Then again, she wasn't doing that great of a job sitting in a dirty dungeon. Her fate would be decided tomorrow..._

* * *

It was the second time in a row that she was awoken by his voice, so cold and emotionless. She didn't remember falling asleep.

"Get up Um, it's decision time and I don't like to wait," he sounded annoyed.

She felt a boot lightly nudge her foot. He was standing in her prison cell, looking down upon her. Even if she was bigger, it made her feel so small. _How could he have such an effect on her?_

"What is your proposal?" she asked, sitting up.

"We both clearly know what I want, but I get the feeling that you'd reject that proposal," he smirked. "As much as I would like to take you right here, we both know in time you'll want it more than I do," he continued, just as cocky.

"I would never want you!" she retorted, shocked. _How could he suggest such a thing!_

"We'll see in due time. Now, about the proposal-" he was cut off by someone yelling.

"Stayne, the Queen requests your presence before we depart," a card yelled from the top of the stairs.

The Knave frowned. "Tell her I'm already gone. Leave without me, I'll join you shortly," he yelled back, irritated.

There was a pause before the card simply agreed.

Alice wondered if the cards knew. _Were they more loyal to the Knave?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Stayne addressed her again.

"I need to go, but I also can't leave you here. I don't trust the circumstances. So, you'll be coming with me," he declared.

She wasn't expecting this.

"Drink this. You'll be able to sneak out undetected." He produced a small vial containing what she believed would return her to her normal size.

Or so she hoped. Without question, she downed the vial. Within seconds, she found herself shrinking to almost her exact height. The dress became much looser in the process, forcing her to cling to it to maintain her modesty.

"I can't leave like this!" she exclaimed. She wanted to get out of the dungeon; at least she would have a chance of escape out there, but she couldn't possibly be alone with him without proper clothing!

"Not my problem," he replied with his trademark arrogant smirk. "We need to go," he grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her. Outside, his horse was waiting.

She managed to get on with _his_ help. She didn't want him touching her, but she had little choice. It wasn't exactly horrible, but he was still the Knave.

He mounted his steed, sitting in front of her. "Hang on" he advised.

She reluctantly wrapped her arms around his lean frame, holding onto his waist. She didn't want to get so close to him, but she need to stay on the horse, and keep her dress on as well. _Only a little bit longer until she could make a break for it..._

* * *

They galloped away from the castle before anyone could see them.

He had no intentions of joining his army right away; he had to deal with Um.

They entered a secluded forest on the outskirts of Crims, only stopping once they were surrounded by thick foliage.

He dismounted his horse and helped her down, despite her reluctance. _He really wished that dress would just fall off._

"Don't even think about running off," he warned her.

She sat down on a nearby tree stump, clutching the bundle of material that was her dress.

He watched as she unhappily tore at it, tying pieces around her like belts in an attempt to hold it up. He cleared his throat.

"The deal I would like to propose is the death of the Red Queen...at your hands."

She looked up from her work, taken by surprise. "What-"

"Don't speak, Um. I know what you're thinking. You're wrong. I despise her!" his voice was venomous.

She furrowed her brow in confusion, naturally.

"Trust me, I only follow her orders out of convenience, but I am sick of it. This is where you come in." He glanced at her, she was quietly listening.

"If you kill her, I become King. The army is already at my command. Your success would grant you freedom. But if you fail, well, you will be beheaded and none of it would be traced back to me," he explained.

"How are you so sure?" she asked skeptical.

"My dear Um."

She frowned at his word choice.

"I can easily convince her you are delusional and lying." He had her there.

"I don't kill," she replied.

"You can and you will."

"I can't even imagine slaying the Jabberwocky, little less the Red Queen!" she protested.

That caught his attention. "What a curious statement, Um. Why would you ever consider slaying the Jabberwocky?" he asked, approaching her.

"I-"

"Is that why you wanted the Vorpal sword so badly, so that you could slay the Jabberwocky? Isn't Alice supposed to do that?" It all came together. He shot her a knowing look.

"Where is Umbrage anyway?" His smirk was telling.

She was speechless.

"Are you sure your name is Um?" he started to interrogate, but she cut him off.

"My name is not Um, it's Alice, and this is my normal size! I'm not large!" she yelled, surprisingly brave and defiant.

He was not fazed. "It's been a long time, Alice..."


	5. Unpleasant Circumstances

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Thanks again for all the reviews, favs and alerts!

* * *

He smirked, looking down on her. It seems their situation had changed; the once large Um was now his sought after prey...

That did not change his proposal.

"Such a shame you're so small, but it's no matter. The offer still stands."

"Excuse me!?" she exclaimed.

"Alice or Um, it makes no difference; you're still capable of killing the Queen. Besides, now the Queen has a legitimate reason to behead you, _Alice,_" he elongated her name, always smirking. "I suggest you choose wisely: die at the hands of the Queen or plan a coup d'état with me, giving you a chance at survival. Remember, no one knows about you. No one will save you."

She frowned, still sitting on the tree stump. Her dress was finally secured to her body. She pondered over her decision. The fact that she actually had to make a deal with _him _made her ill.

Her situation was bleak. She had nowhere to run to, little less hide. Saving Underland was her goal and siding with him gave her a bigger chance.

"I-" she was about to answer when a card came running towards them. _How did he find them?_

The card didn't stop until he reached Stayne, barely paying attention to her.

"Sir! The Queen! You are wanted!" the card panted out his impromptu warning.

"What?" the Knave hissed incredulously.

"She saw you leaving...with her!" he pointed at Alice and paused for his breath. "She suspects you are cavorting with the harlot and wants your head for betrayal! I am simply warning you."

Alice frowned at being called a harlot. The Knave glared, he was not pleased. _Damn, they were seen. His plans had to be modified._

"I must go now. I'm sorry but we must apprehend you if we-" the card was saying, but Stayne cut him off.

"Thank you for the warning. I understand. You saw nothing."

The card nodded and left. The Knave turned his attention to Alice, trying to control his composure. A minor setback, he had to find a new angle.

"Well...that was interesting," was all he could say at the moment, maintaining his smirk.

"I suppose your offer is no longer valid," Alice challenged. "Why would you need me to kill her when she already knows you dislike her and I can't get anything from you in return." It was her turn to be smug.

"I can still use you somehow," he glared. "We are both stuck in unfortunate situations," he said as he began to pace around her. "I suggest we continue to be...a sort of team. You wouldn't last a day out there without me and I need you to fall into the White Queen's good graces."

"Absolutely not!"

"Just tell her about my plan to overthrow-"

"For your own gain!"

"Then lie and say it was for Underland!"

"She'd never believe that and besides, I don't lie," she crossed her arms.

"Is that so, Um?" She looked down.

"Listen, you are not leaving my side until this entire Frabjous day prediction is over _and_ until I sit on that throne! You are my only leverage and I am NOT losing that! Understood?" She nodded, not pleased.

"Now get on the damn horse, we are going to find some place to spend the night and plan her assassination. Understood?" he commanded and she nodded obediently.

Despite her attitude, she knew her place and walked over to his steed. She crossed her arms, her unpleasant expression still etched upon her face, "Stayne, I-"

"Don't call me that."

"Then what do you suggest I call you?" she turned to face him, annoyed.

"Not that. That's all _she _ever called me. My name is Ilosovic."

She was surprised he even had a name. "Well, Ilosovic, I need help to get on the horse," she declared irritated.

Without a word, he gave her a lift and got on himself. These next few days were going to be unpleasant. _I liked her better when she was just Um._

* * *

They sought out shelter and it was very difficult with trying to avoid the Queen's army. She only wished someone would find her, a friend. Night soon fell and only one place was suitable enough...the Hatter's house. It was abandoned and falling apart, but they had no choice. Ilosovic tied his horse in what was a kitchen, hidden from view and Alice went up the stairs. She explored what used to be such a vibrant and colourful home from her childhood. Now it was grey and deteriorating like her hope. How did she end up with the Knave as her only companion? She slowly explored one of the rooms, tracing her fingers over dust covered trinkets and sewing materials. Lost in thoughts, she was interrupted by a voice...

"Alice?"

She started and accidentally pricked her finger on a needle left on the dresser. She spun around, surprised to have not heard him coming, his boots heavy boots not making a noise. A bead of blood formed on her finger tip.

"Stay-. Ilosovic, what is it?" she asked, whipping her finger on her dress, not having any other options.

"I discovered what looks like it could still be edible food. I suggest you go and try to cook it."

"Oh..." she looked down feeling his eyes staring down at her. Somehow she felt disappointed, constrained to female roles as usual. Yet he wanted her to be an assassin? Better she cook it than him.

"I'll be right there," she sighed before looking up but he did not budge from the door frame. Instead he leaned into it, somehow considering how tall he was and crossed his arms.

"I can't believe he managed to live in such a place. That Hatter must have been truly mad," he mused. She frowned.

"It was still his home," she tried to defend Tarrant.

Stayne nearly laughed. "A home for dust and rodents more like it."

"If it's not up to your standards then maybe you should sleep outside!" she challenged.

"And maybe you should get to work," he smirked back. She frowned as she walked past him, his smirk annoying her more and more by the second. How could she stand being in the presence of this man any longer, she did not know! To her great disappointment, he followed her.

"I don't need to be supervised while I am cooking," she spat.

"And I don't need you running off."

"You have no trust in anything!"

"Of course not, look at what happened today! Besides, it's not like you trust me."

She simply ignored him and got to work.


	6. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites

* * *

Ilosovic watched Alice making a rather pitiful stew considering the lack of ingredients, but it was better than nothing. She stood by the stove stirring the contents within the pot, it was almost entrancing but she broke the silence.

"Stayne, sorry, I mean, Ilosovic?" She was still getting used to the name.

"Yes"

"How, I mean, what..." she sighed. She caught his attention and he wondered what she would ask.

"I know what happened to Underland. If you hated the Red Queen so much then why would you aid in her attack? What good was it to you?" she turned to face him. "You were still under her command regardless of who was Queen!" She seemed frustrated...he kind of liked that expression. So different from her seemingly innocent face that only knew goodness.

"If you must know, she was unbearable before she was Queen of Underland, only thinking about overthrowing her sister. Once she gained the crown, she was actually content for a while, but soon returned to her cruelty. It's only been the past few years that I grew to hate her..." he looked over at her, "but I'm not going to make excuses for myself, I knew full well what I was doing and would do it all over again."

She sighed, almost disappointed. "How can you be so evil?" she uttered the last word with disgust.

"Evil is such a strong word Alice. I'm simply honest with myself and cater to my own selfish needs."

She returned to her task and looked over the cooking in silence. Ilosovic simply observed, actually wanting to talk to her but he wasn't sure what to ask, or if he even wanted to find out the answers to unknown questions...

"It's ready" she broke the silence and gave him a bowl filled with the mediocre stew. He ate it, content that it was decent.

* * *

She sat down at the table with him enjoying her meal. It had been a very long day. He was so silent and it bothered her. Then again, did she really want to acquaint herself too much with this man? He was so rude, not to mention cruel, and those lecherous stares he gave her...

Yet the silence was killing her and if she was going to spend all this time with him anyways...

"Do you even like it? The stew?" she asked, demanding an answer out of insult. He looked up.

"It's fine."

"That's it. Fine."

"Well what do you expect? It's not like we had all the ingredients in the world!"

"Yes, but with the few I had, wouldn't you call it good!"

"Are you trying to start an argument?" he asked giving her a questioning look.

"No...just, you could have at least said something. Besides, you're so silent...it's awkward to be around someone for so long and not talk." For a brief moment, he gave away his surprise.

"I...don't like talking much" he finally replied.

"Well, this is certainly going to be a boring few days, or weeks, depending on how fast it will take for your plan to fail" she said irritated.

"My, aren't we vicious?" he smirked.

She frowned at him. He was not helping at all. Why did he have to be so arrogant? Calling _her_ vicious was precious. What did that make him?

"You know, I wish you could be a little more civil. Maybe I'd actually find our time together bearable" she declared, looking back at her stew to take a bite.

"Alice my dear, I quite enjoy your attempts at insulting me and watching you get flustered so easily" he replied, the light mocking tone always present.

"Stayne you fiend!"

"Oh that's rich and mature, calling me that despite my request."

"Why should I listen to your request when you don't even listen to mine!"

"Because it bothers me and I asked you nicely the first time."

Hmm, nicely? She was pretty sure he just demanded it.

"Fine, Ilosovic. I apologize for hurting your _feelings_ when I used the incorrect name" she smirked for once.

"You are forgiven Alice" he replied, not missing a beat. "You know what would make this better? If you would simply shut up!" he replied getting up and leaving the room, having finished his stew.

She sat there slightly taken aback, not by the fact that he told her to shut up, but because it actually stung.

* * *

Stayne left the room aggravated. He took back what he thought earlier. He didn't want to talk to her after all, not if the conversation was going to be like that!

He walked up the stairs and went into a room, sitting on the bed. He couldn't tell whether this belonged to that mad Hatter or the equally insane hare. They all looked the same...absolutely bonkers. The bedspread was a mismatched patchwork. Everything about the room seemed like a mismatched patchwork!

While he sat there brooding over the horrid state of the room, he completely forgot about the possibility of Alice running off. He was only reminded of that when she appeared at the doorway, knocking on the open door to make herself known.

"Ilosovic, I..."

"What do you want?" He didn't want to hear anymore. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"I'm sorry about the terrible dinner conversation." She apologized? _She_ actually apologized to him?

"It's fine."

"Well, I was upset and I also made you upset and..." she was looking down, fidgeting with her hands.

"It's fine" he said again, wanting to sleep.

"Okay, I get it, I'll go soon..." she looked like she was expecting something, not quite leaving.

"Alice, do you want something?" he finally asked, perplexed by her behaviour.

"Well...I didn't like being told to shut up, I found it quite rude" she answered after some struggle to find the words. He wasn't expecting that. She was too sensitive for her own good...

"Really? That's what's bothering you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes" she answered, still looking at the ground, almost embarrassed that she even brought it up.

"Then I'm sorry."

"What?" she looked up, surprised at how easily he pronounced those words.

"You heard me, I'm sorry. Now go to bed" he never thought he'd say those words to her.

"Alright...thank you Ilosovic" she replied, still uncertain but obviously content and went to the other room.

Somehow he knew she wouldn't run off in the middle of the night...


	7. Difficult

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

The reviews, favs and alerts are always appreciated ~

* * *

Alice awoke the next morning in the Hatter's old room. She knew it was his because there was a beautiful unfinished hat on the dresser. She turned over, rustling the moth eaten sheets. Poor Tarrant...how horrible it must have been to just let yourself go like that...

She had survived her first full day with Stayne. It wasn't that bad, she still disliked the man but he was bearable for the most part...and at least he apologized for telling her to shut up. That was an improvement, she rationalized to herself.

She got out of bed and went to check on the Knave, gently opening his door. Through the small crack, she could see he was still asleep, lying in a foetal position. He was too...tall for the bed. She lightly closed the door and returned to her room, trying not to make any noise. While he slept, she could work on her dress. It was most advantageous considering the Hatter's room was full of sewing materials. She took off her own dress and draped a sheet around her body to cover herself.

Alice soon got to work, snipping and nipping and sewing a much more fitting dress. She discarded the excess material to the ground, leaving a mess of red, black and white. She only wished she could wear some other colour, like her favourite blue. But it was all she had for now and it was better than walking around naked...especially in front of Ilosovic. She wondered if he'd ever take action on his...thoughts... Her face scrunched up as she thought about his unpleasant attraction towards Um. It seemed to have changed since becoming Alice again and she hoped it would stay that way.

She sat on the bed stitching a seam, the dress was near completion. She could easily run away right now, but with the Red Queen's army on the lookout it was rather difficult. He was right; she wouldn't last a day out there. From the moment she arrived in Underland, people have been helping her getting around, pointing the way.

She was interrupted by a rap on her door. He was checking up on her and she didn't even hear him coming. How did he manage to walk so lightly! More importantly, she was barely dressed with only the thin sheet wrapped around her. What would she tell him!

It was too late because the door slowly opened.

"No! I mean, don't open the door anymore!" she desperately yelled out.

It stopped momentarily before she finally heard his voice, "why?"

"Because...I am barely clothed!" she admitted embarrassed. "I'm fixing my dress."

"And how do I know you're not lying?" Damn him!

"Because I'm telling the truth!"

"I grow impatient Alice, I've given you enough warning and I'm opening the door whether you like it or not" he announced. She clutched her dress to her in an attempt to cover herself more.

The door flew open, he didn't even step in. He just looked at her; saw the dress, confirming she wasn't lying. He didn't say a word and merely closed the door.

She sighed, feeling like a prisoner. Why did he have to treat her like this? They were enemies, but the circumstances were different...he could have at least given her some privacy, had taken her word. If he was so concerned about her lying and escaping, he could have easily ran outside and checked the window to make sure she wasn't climbing out.

She always tried to make the best out of her predicaments but he was making it difficult.

* * *

Ilosovic descended the stairs. So she hadn't been lying. Still, he couldn't let his guard down around her. As much as he liked the concept of finally trusting another human being, he knew it wasn't possible. Not with her, not with anyone.

He decided to take out his horse so it could graze on some grass. Everything seemed quiet and he leaned against a tree, thinking of their next move. They couldn't hide here forever. They had to get back to the castle...

He then heard a low rumbling noise that was increasing. It sounded just like what _was_ his beloved army. He gazed through the forest, trying to spot them and far off he could see a dark crimson cluster moving through the trees. There wasn't enough time to get Alice and leave unseen.

"Go" he told his horse who nodded and galloped in a random direction. Hopefully he could be a distraction and if not, it was one less thing to give away his location.

He quickly ran back to the house and up the stairs barging into Alice's room.

"Ilosovic!" she said shocked, she was just tying the ribbon in the back of her modified dress.

"No time, we have to hide, they're coming!" he hissed. Her eyes widened in fear and she quickly tied her dress.

"What shall we do! Where!" she asked worriedly. Meanwhile, Ilosovic looked around the room frantically and stepped out into the hallways, searching for a decent hiding spot. It was only when he looked up did he notice the opening to the attic covered by a piece of wood. His head almost touched the ceiling which was surprisingly high. He pushed aside the board and figured it would do. Walking back into the room he grabbed Alice by her arm and dragged her out.

"Quick, don't make a sound" he said hurriedly. The soldiers could be heard approaching outside. He didn't know how much time they had.

"In there!"

"Yes"

"But..."

"Now's not the time to object!" he grabbed her by the waist and gave her a lift. She let out a small squeal of surprise and grabbed onto the ledge, pulling herself into the attic more.

"You better not be looking up my dress!" she said, always trying to retain her modesty.

"Honestly Alice, why would you start an argument about that now? Just get in!" he protested in return, giving her a final push so that she actually disappeared in the shadows of the attic.

He could hear the cards marching and the voices were becoming clearer. He grabbed onto the ledge and lifted himself in. It was not too high for him. Once he was safely inside the attic, he placed the board over the opening again.

"Ilosovic" he heard Alice whisper. It was very dark and the only light let in was through the small cracks in between the planks and the very small window at the other side of the attic.

"Alice?" he whispered in return, he thought he saw movement in the corner and with it came the sound of wood creaking.

"Just stay there! They'll hear us moving up here! We'll both stay perfectly still and silent until they are gone" he advised.

"Can't one of us look through the window? At least we can see when they're gone."

"Or be seen more like it! Just stay there and please stop talking unless you want us to get caught!"

She remained silent and not a moment too soon. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of cards breaking through the front door downstairs, exclaiming orders and ransacking the house. Stayne remained where he was in silence, trying to stay calm and make the less movements possible. Alice was doing the same, except he could sense the fear coming off of her. She was nervous.

They cards came running upstairs and searched the rooms.

"They're not here! Let's move out" someone yelled. They could hear the cards exiting. Alice must have been holding her breath because she sighed and made a movement too soon. A loud creak was heard and a lone card could be heard returning upstairs.

They sat in silence and fear as they heard the footsteps of the soldier searching the rooms again, finally stopping in the hallway, listening.

"What are you doing? Don't waste your time, they're not here!" some card yelled from downstairs, noticing his missing companion.

"Fine, I just thought I heard something" the suspicious card replied and started to leave.

"Well hurry up then! They're leaving!" the other yelled. A few moments later, the last footsteps were heard and the door was closed.

Alice and Ilosovic sat there in silence for a long time after the cards left, just to make sure.

"That was close" Alice finally said.

"You almost got us caught!"

"I'm sorry" her voice was tinged with regret. He sighed.

"Its fine, they're gone now. Let's get out of here before they come back" he said less harshly and proceeded to grope in the darkness to find that board. Alice didn't dare move and waited for his command.

He finally caught the edge of something and gave it a push, revealing the opening and light from downstairs. He descended the hole first, easily enough.

"Come on Alice, we don't have time to waste" he called out. She moved from her corner, the progression heard through the creaking noises of the old wood, and she sat on the ledge, letting her legs dangle out of the hole.

"You won't let me fall will you?" she couldn't help but ask, her expression showing her lack of faith in him.

"If there's anything you can trust me with it's this" he exasperated. Why did she have to make _everything_ difficult?

She slowly let herself down and he caught her, gently resting her on the ground.

"The horse is gone" he informed her. "I had to let him go or he would give us away. From now on we'll be travelling by foot."

"To where exactly?"

"To the Red Queen's castle of course."


	8. To Crims

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Thanks for the lovely reviews, favourites and alerts. I should be studying right now but the urge to write more was too strong~

* * *

"The Queen's castle!" Alice exclaimed. "Why would we go back there!"

"I already told you earlier, we're going to kill her. Don't you ever listen silly girl!" She frowned.

"Will you stop calling me that and insulting me! I'm sorry if it slipped my mind, you're rather confusing. For a while you were talking about going to the White Queen so I didn't know anymore! Besides why do you even need me for that! I told you, I don't kill!" she argued.

"Because sometimes two people are better than one. I know you can be quite useless sometimes..." he started to say. She crossed her arms, her expression simply outraged by that statement. "...but you could still be useful. If anything, you'd be a great distraction if one was needed."

"You're just using me as a guinea pig!" she yelled angry and upset. She marched down the stairs not wanting to have anything to do with this man. He was so, so...ugh! Why did he have to be so damn mean all the time! She tried to be nice, she _tried_!

He followed her outside; she continued to march off angrily.

"Don't be stubborn Alice. Do you even know where you're going?" he called out, walking behind her. If anything, he sounded like a parent dealing with an upset child and she didn't like his tone. It was so condescending!

"Yes I do in fact!" she replied, trying not to yell loudly. Who knew how far the cards were? She held her head high and continued to cross her arms as she walked quickly, trying to get away from him. It was useless, she would have to run. His height allowed him to take much longer strides and he was easily keeping up with her at a walking pace.

"No you don't. Don't lie. We both know you wouldn't last a day without me out here. Now stop being stupid and get back here!"

"NO! I'll last just fine without you! I know exactly where I am going!"

"So your destination is the Outlands then?" he replied, amused. She stopped and huffed.

"Fine, I was a little off, but now I know where I'm going!" she proclaimed and started walking in another direction.

"Oh good, you picked the right one this time" he said, still amused. What was it now!

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we're headed for Crims" he smirked. Damn! Damn him!

"...I knew that...it was intended!" she tried to recuperate herself.

"Alice, stop acting like a child. You're a grown woman! This is simply preposterous!" He sounded just like all the other adults, always telling her what to do back in her world.

"How do _you_ know how I should behave! I'm tired of people telling me what to do and what is right! I'll do what I want!" she exclaimed. He wasn't expecting that.

"Fine, do what you please. If you want to run off and die, so be it! I'll get rid of the Queen myself. Hard to believe Underland's fate rests on the shoulders of a brat!" he spat, aggravated with her behaviour. He easily walked past her in the direction of Crims.

She stood there in slight shock. He actually just left her there? He was getting ahead of her now and she didn't know what to do... She felt so alone...

* * *

Stayne marched off, tired of her behaviour. He had been more than nice to her, always saving her from imminent danger. He could have easily given her away to the Queen or left her to die in the forest the other day, but he continued to drag her along, trying to find some use. She wasn't very good company and using her to get on the White Queen's good side wasn't worth it. Besides, she would always get upset and he didn't quite understand why. People were always telling her how to behave? Well no wonder if she was always acting like that!

He walked on with determination, his fist clenched at his sides, feeling like he wasted so much time...

"Ilosovic! Wait!" he could hear her voice calling out from afar. He turned around and there she was running after him. Oh joy.

"What do you want? Realized you can't make it without me? I'm not so sure I want to help you anymore..."

"Ilosovic please! I'm sorry for making things difficult. Would you really just leave me out here to die?"

"Yes"

"Well...please don't. I know I've been getting upset a lot lately, but it's only because..."

"Because what?"

"Well, back in my world I..."

"Back in your world...Alice what are you running away from?" She sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it now, but I do promise I will be less childish if you let me travel with you again. I'll even aid you in killing the Queen but I do not want her to die at my hands. You'll have to do that. It's to help Underland in the end..."

Hmm, well this was intriguing. He thought it over for a moment.

"Fine, as long as you stick to your end of this deal."

"Alright. Also, I'm not a brat"

"Then prove it" he replied and started walking again. She walked beside him, trying to keep up.

"I will" she replied with determination. He smirked, no wrong could come from that? "But, I also think you should make improvements on your part..."

"I don't need improvements"

"Well, you can be rather rude and that only made me get upset at times..."

"You're too sensitive!"

"And you're never at fault" she pouted.

"Good girl, you're learning" he replied smugly, ignoring her sarcasm.

"I thought you said I was a woman earlier" she challenged.

"Hmm, true" he admitted.

"Shouldn't women be treated better, like a lady. Instead of calling me girl, shouldn't you call me Alice or even Miss Kingsley?" she continued proud to finally get some upper hand in an argument.

"I suppose, _Miss Kingsley._"

"Good" she replied, content.

"But you're less of a woman than when you were Um" he replied with a smirk, not letting her win.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she asked, taken aback.

"Well, literally you are less and ..."

"Are you saying I'm less attractive!"

"You said it not me"

"I can't believe you!"

"Why do you even care?" he asked calmly compared to her. She was getting worked up over nothing.

"Well, no one likes to be told they're unattractive."

"I never said you were unattractive, I said your current size was less attractive than the other. And again, why does it matter what I think of you? You hate me anyways."

"Well, it just does...and I dislike you, I don't completely hate you..."

"Alice, I see that look on your face sometimes. You completely despise me and you probably think so when you're vexed by my behaviour."

"..." she opened her mouth to protest but he continued.

"Funny how I'm the scoundrel and yet I'm the only one being honest around here."

"Well, I'll admit sometimes you are dreadful, but I try to see the good in you." He stifled a laugh.

"Why in the world would you do that?"

"Because everyone has some good in them, even if you don't want to admit it. Also, the fact that you are even bothering with me right now shows that you can be nice sometimes..."

"Whatever" he simply brushed her off.

"I know you're convinced that you're simply keeping me around for your own gains, but we both know what you're doing is unnecessary. You're treating me a little better than the average prisoner you must admit."

"Alice please, just stop. Stop talking. I'd like to continue this walk in peace without you analyzing my behaviour."

"Fine" she sighed. "I was just trying to understand you better; I guess you don't like to admit good deeds..." This was making him uncomfortable, time to turn the conversation against her.

"So why are you running away from your world again?" That seemed to have taken her off guard. Good.

"Ok I get it, I'm sorry for pressing" she looked down.

"You know, I've been getting you to apologize a lot lately" he said amused. She merely pouted.

"There there, it's alright" he said giving her a light pat on the shoulder.

"You're so patronizing."

"I know."


	9. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Thanks for the encouraging reviews, glad you guys like it~

On a side note, some of you may have noticed the random review about vaginas. That was my amazing roommate who took it upon herself to make a parody of my fic. She was inspired by Yu-gi-oh abridged: The Vagina Monologues (Little Kuriboh's latest video). They basically replace every other word with vagina and hilarity ensues. Her pen name is dorium and she'll start posting her "modified" version of my story in a few days or so. So, if you're into retarded humour like I am, I suggest you check it out ;)

* * *

Stayne and Alice continued their long trek to Crims, taking many detours in order to avoid the guards. It was long and tedious and Alice was getting tired. There was very little food and they had to take risks in eating some berries and even wild mushrooms. She wished she had eaten more stew before leaving the Hatter's house and probably would have if he was a little more respectful.

What was worse is that her arm began to sting. She had ignored the pain yesterday and it eventually dissipated, but after having to pull herself up in the attic, it became inflamed again. She placed her hand over the wound and looked down as she walked the pain worsening.

She tried ignoring the burning sensation but it was too strong. The only person to ask was Stayne and last time he said it wasn't _his_ problem. She was quite discouraged to seek help from him but had no choice, it was becoming unbearable.

"Ilosovic, I know you hate hearing my complaints but my arm...it really hurts" she declared, still looking down as she walked. He looked over at her curiously. He vaguely remembered her mentioning it before.

"Can you do anything about it?" she nearly pleaded. He stopped, his expression serious as always. Except for once, he didn't have his icy stare. This time he was actually paying proper attention to Alice's need. She was almost amazed he didn't ignore her with a sarcastic remark.

"I don't know. Let me see" he replied. She unravelled her makeshift bandage made from the extra material she cut off from her dress; exposing three huge gashes now tainted a deep red. The Knave's expression gave away his astonishment and concern over the markings. Was it really that bad?

"How did you get this?" he asked, not expecting a rather vicious looking claw mark.

"The Bandersnatch clawed me on my first day in Underland. It gets worse every time I try to use my arm..." she informed him, remembering what the Cheshire Cat had told her about healing this particular wound...she only wished she'd took up his offer.

He looked over it carefully, his gloved hand barely touching a cut. Even that slight graze sent a wave of pain through Alice's arm and she hissed.

"I'm sorry; I don't know much about medicine. You'll have to wait until we find a doctor or healer...the only thing I do know is an herb that might appease the pain. _If_ we can find it, I'll keep an eye out for it" he said slightly defeated.

"It's alright" Alice replied content he actually took the time to look over it and seemed to care. He knew combat but was not trained in the field of medicine, so she didn't expect much.

He took the cloth and wrapped it around her arm again, gently tying it. Alice watched Ilosovic care over her injury; she found his concentration on the task to be comforting. Maybe he wasn't as awful as she thought...

"You shouldn't strain your arm anymore" he advised once he was finished.

"I'll try" she responded. He gave her a very small encouraging smile before taking on a more neutral expression as he started walking again. Alice followed satisfied; she had some small hope for him.

* * *

They walked on for what seemed like an eternity. Stayne chose to stick to the outskirts where the woods were thick obscuring any view of them and also avoiding the cards. They wouldn't come out here. His little army would assume they chose more familiar paths.

Hunger and fatigue were taking over. Dusk was falling; they would have to find a place to sleep...

"I'm afraid we won't make it to Crims today" he told Alice.

"I figured that" she replied. Her hand protectively holding her injured arm since the pain started earlier.

He stopped walking and faced her. She looked so pitiful and fragile ever since earlier, clutching onto her arm desperately. But what did it matter? She was just some girl...who was rather pathetic at times. And stubborn. And foolish to even try to...why was he even...?

"I suppose we should make a fire for the night, I can go find some wood" she offered. Maybe she wasn't as useless as he thought but still...

"It's alright, I'll find the wood, it's too heavy for your arm anyways" the words came out before he could comprehend them. She smiled in return.

"Thank you Ilosovic. I'll at least try to do something..." she said the last part faintly as if in deep thought, probably trying to find some task she could perform. He nodded and left for his brief search, she stood at the designated spot.

He quickly searched through the forest, grabbing dry branches here and there, trying not to stray too far. Darkness was descending like a heavy curtain. He could faintly see her through the trees. It appears that she gave up and simply sat down. He had to admit, there wasn't much for her to do to begin with.

His quest was nearing an end as his arms were overflowing with branches. He returned to the small clearing he chose and she looked up when he approached, acknowledging his presence. He set the pile of branches in the middle of their very small refuge, only protected by the shelter of trees and foliage.

"Do you need any help starting it?" she asked, hopeful to do something.

"No, it's fine. I can handle it" he replied and began working on the fire using the few materials he had. He knelt down before his task and tried rubbing two rocks together to create a spark. It was not working, but that's all he had?

Meanwhile, Alice watched intently. She only wished she could do something.

"If only we had a match" she said aloud. That's something else they should have gotten from the Hatter's before leaving. Damn her, and him, for their petty arguments.

"Yes, that would be rather useful" he replied monotonously, annoyed by her obviousness.

He dropped the rocks and sat back, digging in his pockets. There had to be something...and then he found his knife. He took it out and could see Alice got a little bit nervous. Picking up a rock again, he began roughly rubbing the knife against it and soon created a small spark. The kindling was lit and fire consumed the wood. Satisfied, he put away his knife and approached Alice, sitting down and leaning his back against a tree beside her.

The forest took on an eerie sort of darkness and the sky became a black sheet specked with stars, the moon was barely visible. The only good part was that even their fire was hidden by the dense foliage, they would not be found.

She had not spoken since he started the fire. Strange. Usually he couldn't get her to shut up. She looked at the fire pensively, her mind was somewhere else. He contemplated on breaking the silence but it was not necessary.

"I wonder how many times the Oraculum has been wrong" she whispered still staring into the fire.

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed, leaning forward and draping his arms over his knees.

"Tomorrow is Frabjous day and there is no way I'm slaying the Jabberwocky, even if I wanted to" she replied, defeated.

"Alice, if things go my way, the threat of the Red Queen will be gone."

"Will you be a better leader? Your usurpation of the throne isn't very honourable to begin with!" she fiercely argued back. She had a point. His temper was much better than hers though...

"Alice, the Oraculum is merely an object people follow and depend on too much. Only you can choose your own future. Being bound to a prophecy is...quite frankly ridiculous. Don't think too much of it."

"But I didn't choose this future, you did. You dragged me along in it..." her disappointment was not hidden as she looked down, lazily tracing patterns on the ground with her index. She was trying to distract herself, that was obvious, but this would not do.

"Listen Alice, we can't keep arguing like this and you can't be bitter every time you remember we're supposed to be enemies... I know things started off...well, bad but the circumstances have changed. We really need to stop doing this and just act civil."

"Ilosovic" she turned around to look at him, "I've been far more civil than you have. Where do you even come off saying that?" her voice was firm and her eyes pierced through his soul. How right she was, but his selfish arrogance could not help it, although sometimes she made it worse...

"It's just the way I am" he merely replied. How could he argue his double standard? Even she couldn't counter that. She merely sighed and shrugged.

"Well, _I'll _make an effort because I've been taught to be courteous and considerate of others..."

"Lovely" was his only response. What else could he say to her compliance?

"I would like to get to sleep now but I'm very cold" she told him, turning around completely to face him. Her dress was rather thin and didn't even cover the skin past her chest or below the hemline. Her bare arms were wrapped around herself in a feeble attempt. She shivered slightly, he just noticed.

"I don't know what you want from me" he replied, slight annoyance present in his tone. What did she expect?

"Ilosovic, you are a man and lucky to be able to wear trousers and a proper shirt that keeps you warm. I am a lady and must wear these silly dresses that are impractical. This is not my fault. It's freezing. Can't you spare something?" she declared.

He sighed and took off his cape. It wasn't a _huge _sacrifice but he supposed she deserved it. It was chilly and she was minimally clothed. She took his cape which was too long for her and wrapped it around her body like a blanket.

"Thank you" she sincerely replied, content that her efforts were not in vain. She seemed so small now that she was swallowed in his cape. Then again, his stature was definitely...above average.

She curled up on the ground beside him, not too close. There was sufficiant space between them; she was closer to the fire, gaining some warmth. He would stay up for the night and keep watch, it would be foolish not to.

* * *

When Alice was in her world, she dreamed of Underland, called them nightmares. Now that she was below, her dreams were plagued with the world above. She tossed and turned, imagining her marriage proposal, the one she ran away from...

_Alice Kingsley, will you marry me?" Hamish asked grinning which only made him look worse. She stood there before everyone at her engagement party, the one everyone knew about except her. How embarrassing it was to be in her position and dreadful. She felt sick to her stomach as Hamish's clammy hands held hers. _

_She looked around at all the smiling faces expecting her to say yes. She had to stall for time._

"_Well..." she began to say but was cut off by Margaret._

"_You won't do better than a Lord Alice! Don't burden mother!" her sister reminded her. Alice looked around nervously, why was Margaret behaving that way?_

"_Please Alice, ever since you're father died..." he mother said sadly, her eyes cast downwards._

"_Do not stall Alice!" Hamish hissed under his breath, but smiling at everyone else to keep up appearance, "I will not have a wife who will avoid questions, now say yes!"_

_Alice looked at everyone with pleading eyes, but they were all against her, beckoning her to say "yes"!_

"_No, no" she shook her head, "I'm not your wife!" _

"_I'm afraid you don't have a choice, our fate was sealed from the moment your father died" Hamish said._

"_That's not possible..." Alice murmured, feeling like she would faint._

_

* * *

_

Stayne tried to stay awake, keeping watch over the area. Meanwhile, Alice seemed to be having a nightmare. Her expressions were unpleasant and she was moving around quite a lot, sometimes even moaning in protest, or maybe she was trying to say something, he couldn't tell.

It seemed to be getting worse, so he decided to wake her.

"Alice?" he said, gently nudging her. She made an indistinct noise.

"Alice?" he tried again, shaking her shoulder. She suddenly woke up with a start, gasping for air, cold sweat clinging to her forehead. She looked at her surroundings in confusion before sitting up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, giving her an odd look. She sighed, facing him.

"Yes, I'm sorry...it was just a nightmare" she replied in a calm voice, relieved to be gone of her torture. She looked down at her hands for a moment, they were trembling.

"That must have been quite the nightmare" he commented.

"It was so real..." she whispered to herself. He looked at her curiously. What had she been dreaming?

"What was real?"

"Oh nothing, it's just..." she shook her head. He didn't want to press, despite his curiosity, and decided to simply place his hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. The only method he knew...

And that's when she started crying, placing her face in her hands, small tears dripped down through her fingers as she quietly sobbed. Oh dear. He did not know what to do. He was not good with crying.

"..." he mentally panicked. What was he supposed to say!

"It's so horrible Ilosovic! I know you don't care, but..." she managed to say between sobs. She made him sound so horrid sometimes...even if it was mostly true.

"What's horrible?" he asked unsure.

"Them, everything!" Oh, that was so informative. Who the hell were them! She continued...

"They want me to marry Hamish. Hamish! He's such a bore" she paused a moment to sob, "Margaret says I'll be a burden to mother if I don't and I won't do better than a Lord. I wish father was still here, none of this would be happening!" she continued to cry.

Wait, so if he got this straight... "Someone wants to marry you?" he asked, but it came out wrong, sounding mocking. She looked up in horror.

"I'm crying and all you can do is taunt me!" she yelled.

"No...I"

"It's not like anyone would marry _you_! Not with that kind of personality!"

"Listen, I didn't mean it that way, I'm just trying to piece together your story which is rather hard to understand with all the sobbing" he stated, so unsympathetic.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a bother...maybe I'll...I'll..." she was lost for words, simply upset and only wanting to cry. She looked down melancholically, her eyes red from salty tears. For some reason he felt bad...had her father died recently?

"They all knew, it was my engagement party and they all knew. How could they do this to me" she spoke softly.

He frowned, not sure what to do. The only experienced he ever had in comforting someone was the Queen and she simply flung herself at him. He never had to do anything except put up with her wanting to hold him sometimes...

"Alice...come here" he said hesitantly, not sure what he was doing. She looked over surprised and equally unsure. The tears were gone now but her eyes were brimmed red.

"Just...just come here" he said getting impatient and starting to regret his decision. She slowly edged closer, not sure what he was getting at. When she was close enough, he did the unthinkable and wrapped an arm around her giving her a few pats on the back in his attempt at a hug.

When it dawned on her what was going on she wrapped both her arms around him tightly, desperate for the human contact and longing comfort from the man who only threw insults at her. This rude man was also all she had right now...

Her reaction was a little shocking to Ilosovic, he didn't think she would get _that _close. It appeared she wasn't letting go anytime soon either. He decided to slowly wrap his other arm around her loosely and gave her another awkward pat on the back. What the hell was he doing? When was she going to let go...She felt so small in his arms...not so much small, but short?

She took a deep breath before talking, "I'm sorry Ilosovic...I just..."

"Its fine" he replied, not wanting to talk about it. Whatever made her happy quickest so she would stop crying and get to sleep without talking about their emotions. She seemed content with the answer and let go. She gave a shy smile as she avoided eye contact. It was so strange, yet so welcomed. He wasn't sure how to feel either.

"Ever since my father died, things have been difficult and I ran away from my problems. Notably the marriage proposal" she explained before meeting his gaze. "I know it wasn't much, but thank you, it means a lot to me."

He didn't want to get too deep into this, "It's not a problem...don't mention it." She nodded, understandingly and wrapped her surrogate blanket around her, curling up beside him again. Her back was against his outstretched leg, knowing he was there. She managed to sleep just fine.

He continued to guard, his eyelids becoming heavy. Now she was peacefully sleeping right up against him...what had he done? ...Well, maybe it wasn't so bad.


	10. Compromising

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

Thank you again for reviews, alerts, favourites. I hope you are all liking the progression of this fic~

* * *

Alice awoke in the morning, turning slightly but being stopped by the Knave's leg. She slowly opened her eyes; it was just past dawn and a few sunrays were visible in the thick foliage. What was the fire now consisted of a few glowing embers and Stayne had fallen asleep afterall, his head slumped forward and his hand rested on her shoulder. She did not know whether it was intentional but was against pondering such a thing. What did it matter?

Well apparently it mattered a lot she soon came to realize. Everything about him was beginning to matter and she couldn't quite figure out why nor did she want it to be the case. She couldn't start liking the man now. They were enemies and she could not forget, or forgive, the past events. She wanted her time with him to be bearable but not enjoyable. Befriending him would be...

Alice found herself already breaking her promise about not pondering over such things. She couldn't help it, they've been together, completely alone, for a few days now. He wasn't that bad either...he really did try at times, she could tell by his awkward uncertainties or his brisk frustration depending on the situation. He had also proven himself to be quite nice, actually going out of his way to please her at times, even if they were only minimal gestures. She didn't want to hate him deep down...couldn't.

She turned around to look at him. How could he sleep propped up against a tree? He must have been exhausted for falling asleep like that...he slept so quietly too, she noted. His breathing was steady and he barely moved. Now that she thought of it, he was rather quiet in general...not very talkative, light footsteps... Maybe it was a part of his training, to be surreptitious...

"Alice, I can't sleep when you're watching me" he spoke all of a sudden, not even opening his eye. Alice's mouth gaped open slightly. Damn, how did he know! He must have only begun to drift off...

"I'm sorry" she replied embarrassed and turned around again. How did he always do this! How did he always catch her in her worst moments! She tried to push aside that thought and concentrated on extending her sleep. Clearly they weren't going anywhere until he was satisfied with his rest so she might as well nap.

A few moments later, she felt him roll over and reposition himself so that he was actually lying on the ground, his back against hers. The hand that lightly grasped her shoulder deserted the spot and left it feeling cold. Why did she long for that simple touch? Her internal battle would have to end or else she would never fall asleep...how could he just lay there and not even care so easily!

* * *

Ilosovic had tried his best to remain awake but when the sun rose, he allowed himself to shut his eye and try to get some sleep. Not long after he felt Alice moving around and that's when he realized his hand was on her. It must have happened subconsciously...and he couldn't feel the difference between the material with his glove on he told himself, coming up with excuses. Feeling her eyes on him, he felt uncomfortable and spoke. Why would she be watching him? He did not see her expression and could not tell her reasons behind it.

Turning over and lying down, he tried to push her out of his mind but found it impossible. There was so much about her that intrigued him lately. Her nightmare was revealing; he was right and she was scared, scared of being doomed to a life of motherhood to a man she despised.

Yet somehow she clung to him, a man she also despised or used to. Her opinion on him seemed to have drastically changed, except for her verbal accusations, they were still present. Overall, her behaviour towards him was different...was it dependence? Yes and no. What did she want from him? Apparently civility and luckily for her, she was actually getting some lately. How she managed to entice him to do so, he never knew. He gave her one too many chances and proved himself to be a little too kind.

Somehow that gave her permission to use his cape and sleep right next to him, so close. It wasn't like he discouraged the situation he had to admit. Her appearance did help...it wasn't like Um though. He saw past the large factor, a rarity in the kingdom, and noticed her pretty face, the coy smile, her perfect breasts, the slight curve of her waist...

Ilosovic found himself mentally undressing the girl right behind him. This had to stop. They were assassinating the Queen and then she would be gone. That is all.

He rolled over so that he was lying on his back, staring at the sky aggravated with himself. Why was he even thinking of her that way? Yes, she was physically attractive, but...but her personality, she was just so...he sighed.

Alice seemed to have heard him, allured by the sound; she turned around and faced him. He knew her eyes were on him and he couldn't feign sleep at this point.

"Ilosovic...is something wrong?" she hesitantly asked using the same words he used on her. It felt so strange to experience that.

"No" he replied neutrally, still gazing at the leaves blocking the full view of the sky. She wasn't convinced very easily.

"Are you sure?" she pressed. He turned his head to look down at her. Her eyes were no longer red from crying but clear and looking at him with concern.

"No" he replied surprisingly too honest. She seemed to consider this, unsure of her next move after such a sincere revelation.

"Don't worry about it Alice" he advised before looking up at the sky again.

"But I can't help it. I want to worry" she admitted. Touching. But he couldn't let that slip; she didn't need to care about him.

"Honestly Alice, you don't have to."

"You're concerned over me sometimes, I think I have the right to do the same" she disputed.

"Yes but that's different..." he claimed.

"How so?"

"Because you're hurt, you're thrown into this strange world with impossible situations to face, you have your own problems to deal with above, you would be hopeless on your own and need protection" he listed, not even realizing some of the things he said. He sensed her smirking.

"I knew you cared about me, even if only a little" she asserted. He was petrified for a moment, did he just...he was caught.

"No, no I don't" he denied. She propped herself up on her elbow and was able to look down at him, straight into his eye.

"What happened to being the only honest one around here?" she declared her small smirk still present. Did he always look that smug? He hated the way she cornered him...like he did to her. No wonder she would get so flustered. He noticed his cape still wrapped around her, falling perfectly over her shoulder... He looked away from the distraction and avoided Alice's gaze.

"Is it so hard to admit Ilosovic?" she continued amused.

"I'm not admitting to something that isn't true" he replied, turning to face away from her. She pouted and shook his shoulder.

"Stop it" he said irritated.

"Then don't ignore me" she persisted.

"Alice, that's enough" he declared in a harsh tone. For once, she wasn't hurt.

"Fine" she said annoyed and laid down again. "You're such a bore" she added.

Did she just use the same word she used on her potential fiancé? Did she purposely use that word? He didn't like the sound of it...

He reached over behind him and lightly slapped her on the forearm.

"What was that for!" she asked shocked, sitting up and looking down upon him scandalized. It didn't hurt very much but it was still unnecessary.

"For calling me a bore" he replied amused. She frowned and gave him a slap in return on the arm. He didn't even have to ask, she told him.

"That's for calling me useless. In fact, you've called me a lot of things..." she said almost dangerously. He merely rolled over and faced her again, an amused smile on his face.

"I'm so scared" he replied tauntingly. She glared down at him, calculating what to do. He continued to smirk. There was something about her staring down at him...

"Such a compromising position Alice" he announced boldly. A blush crept upon her cheeks when she realized what he meant and she sat up straight. He suppressed a small laugh.

"You're so easily...you're too pure" he declared, still amused. She was not pleased and clearly annoyed.

"Think what you will" she finally decided on saying. How intriguing.

"You suggest otherwise?"

"It's none of your concern" she replied resolute, crossing her arms.

"Fair enough, I'll find out eventually anyways..." he casually dismissed. That threw her off completely.

"What do you mean _you'll_ find out?" she asked sceptically.

"I'll find out one way or another" he shrugged getting up. She was confused and thinking up some rather interesting possibilities. He didn't know whether he should encourage it or not but it was too late now, the suggestion was made.

"Come along now" he said extending his hand. She grabbed it and he helped her up. Alice patted down her dress for a moment before passing him his cape which he tied to himself again.

"How much longer until we reach her castle?" she asked.

"Depends, maybe two days" He replied.

"This is taking much longer than when I had to reach Crims."

"You had access to the main roads; that makes a huge difference."

"Is it possible to pass through some small town or settlement on the way there? I would really like a proper outfit...and maybe there would be a healer" she hoped.

"If we're close to one, we can make a quick stop" he approved.

"Excellent" she agreed and they started yet another long walk.


	11. The Tavern

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

I am soooooooo sorry for the long delay! I didn't meant to! D: Life just happened and I found myself too busy to write! The next chapter will not take this long I swear! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted!

p.s. For some reason fanfiction won't let me use asterisks to indicate a break in the story. So for now it's divided by these line things....

* * *

They walked on for hours, the sun slowly rising. Alice felt a little better knowing that the Knave was actually going to help her this time and he seemed that have put some trust in her...

She watched him out of the corner of his eye as he stepped confidently across the forest paths. He said they were soon approaching a village, assuming he took the right direction. Thankfully for both of them, he led them to a little township.

It was an average looking village with small houses, a few big ones, some taverns, a town hall, everything you'd expect to be in a village of this stature.

As they approached the outskirts, a few villagers noticed and began murmuring amongst each other, they seemed to be worried about Stayne and oblivious to Alice. It didn't even bother Ilosovic in the least and they just marched in passing by the ogling villagers, probably because of his height or more likely because they actually knew who he was and the authority he held.

Alice followed him uncertain but trusted his judgement in this situation. He had saved them before?

They entered a dark but clean tavern. There were few patrons inside and the server stood behind the dark wooden bar. He looked at Stayne worriedly but made no move.

"Don't cause trouble and I won't cause any back. I was never here. Understood?" Ilosovic announced to the people inside. They all looked him in the eye, nodding. Maybe the wrath of Stayne was worse than the Queen's?

"Now pass it on" he ordered them, his voice firm. A few of the patrons actually got up and left to spread the gossip. Alice was slightly amazed by the scene and wondered more about Stayne's threats. He seemed so dominant and harsh when he spoke to the townspeople, but he had become gentler with her.

His eye turned to the barkeep. "I would like a room with two beds for an indefinite amount of time" he told the man.

"I'm sorry Sir, but our rooms only contain a bed each." Stayne sighed, not pleased.

"Fine, I'll take two rooms." The man nodded and passed him some keys which Stayne pocketed.

"Also, where is the nearest doctor? A good one" he demanded. The barkeep thought about it for a few seconds.

"Two streets down to your right, there is the practice of Dr. Spencer. He is the best we have." Stayne gave a curt nod and turned to Alice.

"Let's pay him a visit." Alice nodded in agreement. When she thought about it, they certainly had used a lot of nodding instead of words, such a convenient yet unsentimental way of acknowledging someone or something. Her thoughts were cut short when Stayne moved out of her peripheral vision and towards the door. She followed him out and through the streets.

It wasn't a very happy looking town. Dull colours washed out the houses and most of the inhabitants were expressionless. It made Alice feel kind of sad to see such a bleak part of Underland, nothing fantastic resided here.

After walking the designated path, they found the doctor's office. Stayne entered without hesitation, not even bothering to knock.

"Excuse me?" a man presumed to be the doctor said annoyed that someone would just barge in.

"We'd like your assistance. Can you take a look at this young lady's wound? It's from a bandersnatch" Stayne said, ignoring his displeasure. The doctor looked up at the man towering before him and dropped his front. Either he recognized Stayne or did not want to upset the tall man.

"Alright, come here" he grumbled and Alice approached him, showing the side of her injured arm. The doctor carefully took off her makeshift bandage and observed the wound. After several moments he finally spoke.

"I can cover the injury in a special salve and leave it overnight. Would you be able to come back in the morning so that I can check the progress? It should be healed by then..."

"Yes, that would be excellent" Stayne replied, having full control over the situation. Alice wanted to speak up but had nothing to say...

Dr. Spencer grabbed one of the many jars on his shelf and gently rubbed some of the salve onto Alice's cuts as she gritted her teeth. When he was done he re-wrapped her arm in a fresh proper bandage. Already her arm began to feel better. Stayne observed the entire process and seemed satisfied in the end for he handed the doctor a small pouch Alice assumed contained money.

"We'll see you tomorrow" he told the man before leaving.

* * *

They returned to the tavern and explored their rooms, very small and plain. Stayne sat alone in his own room contemplating recent events when he heard a knock on his door. He lifted his head towards the source of the noise.

"Yes?"

The door creaked open and Alice peaked her head inside.

"I was just wondering if you were hungry? I'm heading downstairs to eat..." Well, he was paying after all........

"Yes, I'll come" he answered getting up and following her to ground level. They sat at a table and ordered one of the few meals the tavern offered, shepherd's pie. The Knave and Alice looked around in silence. It was amazing that Alice wasn't talking to him right now, maybe she was famished?

"How's your wound?" he asked, his voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Much better" she replied with a smile.

"Good."

The tavern was slowly filling up with locals who came for their after work drinks. Their meal came and it was better than expected. They ate in silence, both intent on observing their surroundings. It was uneventful until after the meal.

That's when some of the younger rowdier boys came in, the types who would show off and display a lack of fear against better judgement. Ilosovic rolled his eyes at these men, if you could call them that. They acted like children. Alice seemed mostly oblivious to them.

"You're awfully quiet this evening?" he inquired.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My mind has been elsewhere. I was just thinking lately...." she replied, returning to her dreamland. Maybe she was contemplating yesterday and the Hamish problem...

Then the server came up to their table bringing with him a pint of beer. Ilosovic frowned.

"I didn't order a drink."

"It's for the lady, compliments of that young man" the server gestured towards some idiot amongst his friends, a cocky grin plastered across his face. Alice was taken aback and looked around for the young lad who raised his glass to her, she waved out of politeness. The server left.

"You're not going to accept his drink are you?" Stayne asked incredulous.

"Why shouldn't I?" she replied in defiance.

"Firstly, I bet you don't even drink. Secondly, you accept his drink you accept him. You're leaving an open invitation."

"What's it to you? Maybe I want to accept him. He seems nice" she said looking back to make sure she was doing the right thing, stubborn child.

"You're not serious are you? Him? Alice, get a grip. I'm going to ask you very politely to refuse" his voice was stern. She simply stared back, a small frown appearing on her brow before she actually raised the glass to her lips and took a sip. Her expression became strange with disgust for a moment.

"Well now that you know you hate the drink, stop."

"Whatever are you talking about Ilosovic? It's....good" she retaliated and took another agonizing sip. Why the hell was she doing this? Of all the things to be stubborn about.....He glared.

"Alice, I'm going to ask you one last time to drop the drink now."

"Or what?" she asked confidently. She was trying his patience...

"I'm not taking care of some drunk girl later and you can deal with that pathetic excuse for a man in the corner over there yourself when he starts bothering" his eyes narrowed. She glared right back.

"You won't, so don't feel obliged to stick around" she emphasized on the last part. He got up briskly with his hands pressed down on the table and left the tavern entirely. If she was going to be foolish enough to...................she could just deal with her own problems he thought as he got fresh air. Stupid girl.

* * *

Alice forced herself to finish her drink alone. He wasn't the boss of her and she would take this drink whether he liked it or not. What was the big deal anyways? She brooded.

The young man who got her the drink walked over and sat in Stayne's empty seat.

"He was very rude to just leave you like that" he commented. Alice looked up from her glass.

"He can be very rude in general" she replied bitterly.

"I hope you're enjoying your drink" he asked grinning. He was so much nicer than Stayne.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Jacob. And don't worry, it's no problem for a pretty girl like you. Would you like another one?" he offered eagerly.

"Err" she thought about it, her first drink was barely finished....but he already yelled at the server for another one. She simply smiled politely. She wondered when Ilosovic would come back...

"So why are you travelling around with a guy like that?" Jacob asked, taking a sip of his own drink.

"It's a long story...." she shook her head, wanting to avoid the subject.

"I've got time."

"Oh, er..." then the second beer appeared in front of her. She better start drinking....

* * *

It had been roughly an hour since he left Alice sitting there. Ilosovic had taken a stroll around the village to clear his mind. What was happening to him lately? It almost seemed like his plan was being stretched out......but she did need the medical attention. He sighed to himself.

He still couldn't believe her behaviour earlier. Why couldn't she just listen? Why was she always defying him? He was just looking out for ................he shook his head. No, he just knew she's regret this and he'd have to deal with it later. He didn't care for her _that_ much he kept telling himself. Oh well, he'd better return to the tavern now. Who knew what kind of trouble she'd gotten herself in?

He walked back to the place he'd spend the night in and found the most infuriating scene. She was sitting there with him, many empty glasses on the table and she was giggling away getting to close to that _boy_. He didn't think she'd actually be naive enough to get intoxicated?

"Alice, you're coming with me _now_!" he exclaimed, his disapproval evident. She was surprised by his outburst but soon burst into an uncontrollable giggle. The man joined her and put his arm around her in the process. Ok, this was enough.

"We're going Alice" he declared and grabbed her wrist, she pulled back.

"Nooooo, I want to stayyyyy" she whined.

"You heard the lady" the arrogant boy said. He glared down at him.

"You'll regret your words if you continue" Stayne advised before grabbing the protesting Alice and throwing her over his shoulder. She began to flail rather pathetically.

"Noooo. Let me downnnn!" He ignored her pleas and brought her upstairs to her room. Everyone else in the tavern simply watched but were too intimated to do anything. It was better to mind their own business.

Once the door was closed he let her down gently on the bed and she crossed her arms pouting.

"What do you have to say for yourself? Hmmm? Drunk in a strange place with strange men?" he scolded.

"It's none of your concern...." she mumbled, looking away. He sighed.

"I'll never understand you" he admitted, shaking his head.

"Maybe if you paid more attention to me!" she huffed. So this was what it was all about? Attention?

"I think I pay enough attention already! I always have to make sure you're not doing anything too stupid!" She shook her head in return, the pouting persisted.

"Whatever Alice, you're impossible!" She stood up on the bed which made her a bit taller but still not to his height.

"Admit it! You didn't like it when that other man was flirting with me!" she smirked, placing her hands on her hips. Somehow she wasn't falling over.

"Of course I didn't! Now get off the bed!"

"Make me!" He was unimpressed by her behaviour and crossed his arms as well. How would he deal with this? They stared at each other for a few moments.

"You know what? I'm going outside again to get away from this madness. You better not leave this room!" he announced. She pouted.

Ilosovic left the room closing the door behind him. There was no way of locking it and he could only hope she would stay inside. After descending roughly five steps, he heard the door opening...that didn't take long. He turned around to protest but was met by her lips instead, warmly pressed against his. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck while he actually returned the brief kiss.

She stared at him, surprised at what she had just done, so was he.

"Ilosovic, I..."

"You don't need to explain. You're drunk, we can just forget this and move on..."

"I know what I'm doing!" she cut him off, insulted he would suggest such a thing.

"You don't know what you want" he brushed off. Upset by his comments, she stormed off.


	12. Speechless

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the late chapter, again. But you know, this thing called life happened and school has started again and wisdom teeth removal... I just want to clarify that I fully intend to finish this story; it just may take much longer than I anticipated... So do not worry if a new chapter takes a while. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and those patient enough to stick through with it. ^^ I'm writing this for you guys~ and well, I just can't let a story go unfinished ;)

p.s. I will try harder to get the next chapter up much sooner, really sorry for this ridiculously long gap.

p.p.s. For some reason I have to put a space between "!" and "?" or else they just cancel each other out when I save o_O...so yeah, sorry if it looks weird but this thing is being retarded.

* * *

Ilosovic was speechless. He stood on the same steps Alice left him on, the faint trace of her lips still lingering on his. _What_ had just happened! ?

He contemplated for a moment, gathering his various thoughts trying to find some common ground, a bond that held all their interactions together.

Alice did not remember her past, that was certain. She called this a "strange world" and acted like it was her first time here. Although his very brief interaction with the younger version was definitely not memorable nor promising.

_Now_, now it was on a completely different level. He grew attached to her, something he didn't predict and clearly she felt strongly about him. That thought almost made him...happy...

But, she was also young and confused. He would not let such a small incident get to him. They had a task at hand and he needed to find her. Yet, every step he took brought a small pang of sorrow...was it the look on her face before she stormed off or the inevitable rejection that would shatter her?

Maybe that was a bit strong, it's not like she was in love with him, but she would be disappointed.

Then again, so was he...

* * *

Alice ran out of the tavern, tears threatening to well up in her eyes, tears of hurt, but mostly anger.

She tried, she tried so hard. Why did he have to hurt her so? The pit of her stomach felt worse than the Bandersnatch's scratch. All she wanted was to show him affection, the small affection she had for him.

It was stupid, a stupid mistake. She should have never bothered, a waste of time. She heard footsteps approaching as she fumed, most likely him. To her dismay, it was the Knave himself. She predicted what would come; patronizing insults, reasoning and her giving in because she had no better choice.

"Checking up to see if I ran off? I should have done that a _long_ time ago" she spat, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. His expression remained blank, he was expecting her fury, or maybe he was expecting a tear-stained face again?

"Well, I'm glad you didn't" he admitted, his voice less harsh than usual, his face actually showing a sort of sad gratitude. Was he genuinely glad she hadn't left and stuck through with him? She shook her head, that thought dissipating. Of course he was glad, he needed her as a bargaining chip and a distraction to the guards.

"Now _you_ don't know what you're talking about!" she retorted. That evidently stung, his expression actually momentarily changed. For once did she get him back? Is he finally emotionally cornered? Whatever the case was, it didn't last for long. Stayne always got the upper hand...

* * *

She was being vicious, he expected that but smoothed over by a little more sadness.

"Now Alice, let's settle down" he tried.

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD I'M NINETEEN!" she lashed out. He raised a hand to his forehead like he was getting a headache.

"Yes, you're right, I'm sorry..." he began to say, trying very hard to reason with her and end this scene.

"Listen Alice, please. It's getting late. I'm willing to completely forget this incident and-"

"Maybe you can, but I can't forget something like this...this...incident as you call it!" she cut him off. She looked so confused and on the verge of tears. He looked down, not sure what to say. Nothing he could say would make it better... The words she wanted to hear, he was incapable of speaking. He could only further enrage her and decided to simply give in.

"What, what exactly do you want me to tell you! ?" he retorted rather harshly.

She opened her mouth to speak, uncertainty showed itself as she took a moment too long to gather her thoughts. No sentence was formed because they were interrupted.

Galloping was heard approaching and villagers exited the tavern and their homes. A figure on a white horse spoke to one of the tavern patrons_... white... white... _Stayne's eyes widened when he realized who rode horses of that shade.

"It's them! There! The tall man!" the tavern patron yelled out. The rider looked at them and the White Queen's soldiers approached from the distance, steadily marching. They had been caught.

The rider trotted before them and announced; "Ilosovic Stayne, you are under arrest by the White Queen for the kidnapping of Alice Kingsley. Do not resist."

Stayne gave Alice a side glance. She was still defiantly crossing her arms. Would she not say anything! ?

He merely stood there and watched the approaching soldiers, awaiting his arrest... Alice remained silent and refused to look at him.

"I can't believe you" he whispered loud enough for her to hear. She tilted her head slightly at those words but stopped herself before she could meet his gaze.

And so here it was, the end to Stayne's little adventure he thought to himself. What surprised him most was Alice's behaviour, was she really just going to let him be arrested after everything? He refused to believe that, Miss Righteous would say at least _one_ nice thing about him..._Come on Alice...say something..._

She remained still and silent. He was so surprised to feel his arms pulled back and cuffed that resisting didn't even cross his mind. His mouth was slightly agape as he gave Alice one last glance of disbelief. Was she really just abandoning him? His expression hardened to an almost unreadable one of betrayal, hatred and disappointment. She looked.


	13. Imprisonment (mini chapter)

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Sorry for the extreme lateness, I wrote half of this months ago then school work really kicked in. I do want to finish this story. I must start working on it and stop neglecting it already. Thanks for sticking with me; I'm really glad people enjoy this fic. I don't know how many more chapters it will take, but I am estimating under 10, so the end is nearing...very slowly but surely.

Please accept this chapter preview as a sort of peace offering until I finish it properly. I'm not sure when that will be but I intend to have it done within a month.

Again, I am really terribly sorry :(

* * *

Stayne was dragged along by the White Queen's army and Alice held back, walking behind. She felt awful, the pit of her stomach dropping to the ground. Now that he could no longer see her, she lost her stubborn expression and no looked worried. Seeing the hatred in his eyes was unpleasant, but seeing the hurt was unbearable. Had she really done this to him? Why was she being so cruel, did her rub off on her that much? A part of her thought he deserved it, he's the bad guy. But another...

"Alice, are you alright?" the head soldier on the white horse asked, noticing her unease.

"Yes, I'm sorry, just thinking..." she replied.

"I'm sorry my poor dear, it must have been horrid with that man" the knight shook his head lowly.

_It really wasn't bad at all... _Alice thought to herself but never spoke aloud. He may have been rude but he did treat her well enough in every other aspect. He never physically intentionally hurt her, the complete opposite actually. Entering the town did bring about his capture but it also helped heal her arm. In fact, maybe the knave did deserve a little more credit... but that's what he wanted, for her to put him in the good graces of the White Queen. Besides, it was too late, she should have said something earlier...

Alice continued to have this internal strife until they reached the castle.

* * *

He could not believe her; he absolutely could not believe she did this to him. What shocked him more was the fact that he actually put his trust in her, or so he learnt he did the hard way after allowing arrest.

And in some strange way...she gained a little more intrigue and respect from him. She wasn't as nice as she seemed and could royally screw you over if she wanted to. _Hmph._

All he knew for certain was that he was going to be thrown in dungeon and that she was walking behind him, hopefully, in shame. He was angry, but he didn't want to cause her any physical harm. The only thing close to revenge that he wanted was for her to feel bad. He just wanted her to regret her actions and realize the mistake she made, and then they'd be even.

* * *

By the time they reached the castle, by foot, it was extremely late, or early in the morning. Yet, Alice was still greeted by the White Queen and her friends who have been eagerly awaiting her return. She was disappointed to see that the Hatter was not there for he was still imprisoned in the Red Queen's castle along with Mallymkun, McTwisp and, Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

At least the March Hare and Bayard have made it safely to this haven. A few tears streaked down her cheeks from happiness to be amongst her friends again but also from sadness to those who weren't able to join them...

"Don't cry dear child" the White Queen said, approaching Alice in a fluid movement and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Come inside, you must be famished. We will have a snack and then a well deserved rest. Do not worry, although they are not here, your friends are still safe and no harm will come to them. "

"I hope not" Alice agreed and followed the White Queen who seemed to float and not walk.

* * *

AN: That's it for now. I will admit I kinda lost my muse, but I'm working on regaining it...maybe after watching the movie again :)


	14. Loyalty

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for being SUPER late AGAIN. I am holding my promise of completing this though. Hopefully sooner rather than later! I've been busy with life and stuff (even worked in a tea shop for a while, coincidentally). But now I am back and hopefully my inspiration won't run out!

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR STICKING AROUND AND KEEPING AN INTEREST. YOU ARE THE REASON I'M CONTINUING TO WRITE THIS FIC. THIS IS FOR YOU! (I hope you like it!)

This chapter is a new one. Consider 13 to be a mini chapter and not a preview.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Stayne was thrown into the dungeon which the White, peaceful, Queen ironically had.

How foolish he was to actually trust her.

_It's better to be feared than to be loved_, he remembered telling his tyrant once before. And now, even she didn't love him.

He was alone again.

How did it come to this? He no longer knew. His memories before being appointed knave were such a blur. He barely remembers a time before being in the Red Queen's castle.

He sat down on the meagre bench in the small space and hung his head with a sigh.

Now wasn't the time to reminisce; he had to get out of here as soon as possible.

But where would he go? The White Queen's army would surely chase him, and there was always the Red Queen also on the lookout for him on grounds of treason. Maybe he could flee Underland?

Maybe he could still succeed in overthrowing the Red Queen. He didn't need Alice for that... She was such a nuisance...

She made the Red Queen suspicious, she alerted the Red Queen of his traitorous ways...well, by making her think he was running off with a harlot, but the consequences remained the same. She slowed down their progression. It was her that got them caught and despite all the rare good deeds he'd done for her, she just watched him get imprisoned.

Still, contrary to his rage filled state, he could not blame her. She was thrown into a strange world. Completely lost. Injured. Imprisoned. Forced into his scheme.

Except for maybe this last portion, she could have _at least_ made an effort to lessen his punishment. But, he supposed the opportunity to be saved was overwhelming to the point where you forget a minor acquaintance...WHO SAVED YOUR LIFE A FEW TIMES. He huffed, regaining his anger.

Caught between contempt and indifference. _Oh Alice_, how did you do this to him?

Footsteps could be heard and for a brief moment he hoped it would be _her_ coming to free him.

It wasn't. Yet despite knowing it was very unlikely to be her, he still felt a pang of disappointment in his chest.

The white airhead of a servant was accompanied by a guard to unlock the cell. She or he, it was difficult to tell, delicately placed a plate of food on the ground before the guard secured the cell door once again. It looked like bread and some fruit. Better than anything they gave to the prisoners in the Red Queen's domain.

He was not hungry though. He knew it was irrational to let the little food he had to go to waste, but he was uncharacteristically upset. Rarely did he lose an appetite in dire situations. Rarely did he feel this much betrayal. He scoffed at himself. Such a silly boy he had been...

* * *

Alice stared into her soup bowl, entranced by the slow turning of her silver spoon.

He stomach turned with each new opposing thought battling in her mind.

On the one hand, she was safe with her friends...but on the other, she betrayed a..._friend_?

Memories flooded her mind of Ilosovic helping her, as well as the ones where he was rather cruel. But their situation had changed so much between them...and he was a decent person...right?

"Alice dear, are you alright?" the White Queen voiced her concern.

"Yes I'm fine...just not really hungry..." she replied, her gaze still intently on her cooling soup.

"Are you sure? Are you tired from your time with Stayne? It must have been unpleasant and you were missing for an awfully long time" the White Queen pressed on, hoping she may be able to comfort her guest.

Alice briefly looked up before answering, "it wasn't that bad actually."

"Oh?" a White Knight spoke up, unable to hide his surprise.

"Yes, Ilosovic was actually kind of...nice. He even got me some salve for the Bandersnatch's scratch...and kept us alive while the Red Queen's army was after us" she informed with more confidence, certain that she could defend him even a little. She felt bad enough for not doing it earlier, failing him...

"Ilosovic?"

"That's his name."

"I didn't know he had one beyond Stayne" the White Knight huffed, disapproving of him and any relation Alice had to him. She glanced at the faces around her and was met with uncertain expressions, some worried. It was clear to her that she was a lone ally to Ilosovic Stayne.

"So why is he on the run from the Red Queen?" another courtier asked.

A small blush tinged Alice's cheeks as she clearly remembered it was a mistaken affair between her and the Knave that caused their flee.

"Um...he wanted to overthrow...her" she lied. Well, partially lied. That was his current goal, but not the true reason for the Red Queen's discontent with him.

Did she really just lie on his behalf?

"Really?" a different courtier responded with apparent disbelief.

"Yes...he..ah...truly dislikes her. Hates her actually" she informed the table. She felt a slight pride for being privy to such exclusive knowledge. There was something exhilarating about _knowing_ the misunderstood man. That feeling was short lived though as she remembered she also betrayed said man. She needed to apologize...if he would even see her.

* * *

Stayne lazily picked at his dinner, he had all the time in the world down in this dungeon to waste. It seemed to him that the only difference between his meal and the rest of the castle was the smaller portion and lack of dessert. The thought made him smile; the White Queen was too soft.

Footsteps reverberated off the stone walls. It would have been the guard switch, but his experience had taught him well in these matters, and he knew it was far too delicate and careful to be a guard.

_Was it her? No, impossible..._ he scolded himself for returning to those thoughts.

Still, his eyes drifted to the corner to view any approaching person. He actually found himself holding his breath as the steps got closer.

He was almost thankful that he heard her voice first, as she spoke to the guard who reluctantly let her go, otherwise she might have seen his surprise. She didn't need to know about his secret hope.

He could tell she was unsure of herself. Her hand shook lightly as it grasped the cell bar, she offered a small apologetic smile, but most of all, her entire being oozed with apprehension. It was as if she was readying herself for a blow.

_Good._

"Ilosovic" she began but he cut her off.

"Oh, so _NOW _you remember me!" he wanted to keep his cool, and despite his usual self-control, he wanted her to know how angry he was with her. Angry and disappointed. Still, he was able to maintain his calm expression and that gave her some ease.

"I deserve that" she managed to surprise him with her response.

"You deserve _a lot_" he glared at her from where he sat. Despite the shadows, it reached her, he knew from the flinch she exhibited.

"I know and I truly am sorry. I came to apologize."

"Why?"

"What?" that threw her off.

"Why are you apologizing to me? And why should I accept?" he replied casually.

The blonde quickly glanced in the direction of the guard before turning to face him. _Interesting...she didn't want the guard hearing it?_

"Because I should have defended you earlier. Because I owed you that much" she tried.

The Knave got up and walked to the bars, his own hand wrapping around the bar next to the one she held. If she had something _private_ to say, he could at least hear her out, maybe humour her, maybe even forgive her. Looking down at the young woman in her new white iridescent dress, he couldn't help but smirk.

"That is the most logical thing I've heard you say since we met Alice, _dear_. But aren't you forgetting I'm the evil Knave of Hearts? You wouldn't want to lose yours to me, I can be so cruel with them" he wanted to intimidate her, but he also wanted to test her. Her reaction was of great interest to him.

"First of all, I've said many logical things around you" she spoke in a lowered voice.

She was standing up to him? Well this was surprising.

"Secondly, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. You've already had your chance many times, Ilosovic. I trust you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, trusting me?" he had to keep up his front, his naturally sardonic attitude.

"As patronizing as you want to be, I know what I'm doing" she replied firmly.

"What about me?"

She gave him a questioning look.

"Well how do I know I can trust you again? Aren't I in a prison cell right now because of you?"

"We both know you're in this dungeon for more reasons than me." He had to give her that.

"I still need you to prove yourself to me. Prove your loyalty."

She regarded him for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"How?"

He cocked his head towards the guard and whispered, "kill him."


	15. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, and read!

(Ideally, I would like to update once a month. I'm still trying to work out a writing schedule that I can stick to.)

* * *

The Knave observed her intently and was surprised.

He expected her to recoil, and she did, but for a few flickering seconds she seemed to seriously consider the idea. Her grip on the bars tightened as she tried to regain a sense of the situation. _Was she willing to gain his trust that badly?_

A part of him was touched. Another part of him was disappointed; disappointed that her strong will wavered, disappointed that even _her_ innocence was easily tainted.

He had never actually expected her to do it; he only wanted to see her reaction. It was bittersweet.

"I'm not going to do that" she harshly whispered back.

"I didn't expect you to, truthfully" he replied, the smirk returning to its rightful place.

"That doesn't mean you can't trust me. I just don't kill" she tried to recuperate the situation, desperate to prove herself to him.

"I know, Alice." She gave him a perplexed look. "I was simply testing you" he smiled amused.

Her expression turned into a blank stare.

"That sounds just like you" she shook her head with a sigh, dropping her hands from the metal cylinders that contained him.

"How do you suggest we fix _our_ current predicament then?" he brought her attention back to the real issue at hand.

"_Our_ predicament?" she questioned skeptically.

"You're my partner in crime, aren't you? Why else would you be here" he plainly stated.

"Firstly, I committed no crimes. Secondly, wouldn't calling us partners make us equal? I thought you enjoyed superiority, _Stayne_?"

"You're committing a crime right now by conspiring with me. Now, I wouldn't consider it entirely equal, but granted you are very close to being so, Alice." She rolled her eyes at that statement. "_And_, I specifically told you not to call me by that name. Don't be so rude."

"I'm dreadfully sorry, _Ilosovic_. I should know better considering you're such a shining beacon of politeness. I'll help you escape-"

"-you won't come with me?" he cut her off.

"You know where I stand with your plan" she firmly replied. No matter how inappropriate, he laughed at her response. Mostly, he laughed at his own sad circumstances. _How the tables have turned with his imprisonment._

The guard coughed and gave a pointed look to the two, his concern for Alice evident. She waved a dismissive hand with an apologetic smile. The guard nodded, momentarily satisfied with the situation.

"What was that for?" she asked sharply, not impressed with the attention he brought them.

"You're so tough when you're the one in a more..._authoritative_ position" he mused, "but I suppose I should be glad that you aren't as cruel as me."

"I _could_ be" she muttered, crossing her arms.

"As much as I would like to continue our power struggle, I'm certain the guard won't let us speak for much longer without some suspicion arising. If you intend on helping me escape, then please come up with a plan" he replied in a more serious tone.

"I'll work on it", she raised an accusing finger, "_and_ I'm not coming with you. So get that idea out of your head" she warned him.

"Fine. I don't _need_ you" he coolly assured her.

"Except you do, right now." Her sweet smile was unable to hide the smug nature behind it. Before he could retort, her footsteps were already echoing from her receding form.

* * *

Alice locked herself in her temporary room, lying on the plush bed the White Queen had so graciously provided. She felt like a traitor. She couldn't find comfort in her new surroundings when she was so blatantly conspiring against the very people that housed her.

Her mind was made up; she had unofficially promised to help Ilosovic. Even without the exact word being spoken, she felt unable to go back on her word. She _did_ owe him. She wasn't necessarily hurting the ultimate goal of the White Queen either. Iracebeth was the common enemy...

With a frustrated groan she hid her face in her hands.

_Why was she still weighing the pros and cons?_

She hoped her friends couldn't read the guilt on her, or that they would at least forgive her...if it ever came out...

She would come up with an idea soon. Tonight. She had to.

_Think Alice, what's available to you?_

* * *

It had been two nights since Alice visited the Knave. He was hoping she would have an idea by now, but he had to trust that she was working on it. _She better be_.

The guards had already switched for the evening watch. It was going to be another quiet night, or so he thought.

He heard footsteps, the guard's voice, some scuffling and then a loud thump. _Intriguing. Was it happening tonight? _

He looked up from his lying position to see Alice carrying a bag and unlocking the cell.

"I knocked him out. We need to hurry!" she informed him.

_Ha! She actually had it in her!_

"Not even a 'hello, how have you been these past two days, Ilosovic?'" he replied.

"Now is _not_ the time! I'm trying to help you escape!" she exclaimed.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. Unlike her, he didn't seem in the slightest bit perturbed.

"You will drink this" she answered, holding up a vial of Pishsalver, "and you will change into the clothes I brought so that you can blend with the court while I try to sneak you out."

"I see. It took you two days to come up with an almost identical version of my plan to get you out of the Red Queen's castle? I must say, I'm a little disappointed, Alice."

"It didn't take me two days to think up; it took me two days to gather the supplies! We don't have much time. Drink it, quickly!"

He took the vial between his fingers and held it up to the faint torchlight, scrutinizing its contents.

"How do I know this is measured properly? Wait, why don't you just shrink me to the size of a mouse, bring me outside the gates, then give me some Upelkuchen to return to my normal size post-escape? Wouldn't that be much easier?" She smiled at his question.

"There is reason I chose this plan, which I'll explain to you once we're out of this dungeon."

"Alright" he sighed, and opened the vial, but paused. Alice gave him a poignant look at his lack of speed.

"Oh come on, Alice. It's the White Queen, her guards are harmless" he waved a dismissive hand. "Before I drink this, are you absolutely c_ertain_ you measured it correctly?"

"Yes. I _triple_ checked the books on it. I made absolutely sure. It's the _exact_ amount. Now drink!"

He shook his head. _She was far too agitated._

Bringing the vial to his lips, he tipped its contents into his mouth and felt the oddest sensation. He'd never actually had the strange concoction until this moment.

Within seconds, he was barely a foot taller than Alice. _He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all._

"I'm short!" he declared.

She looked slightly taken aback by his reaction before shaking her head.

"You're still tall by most people's standards. Plus, you won't stand out as much! You can sneak around much easier!"

"Yes, but I'm really short! I don't like this. I don't like this size."

"Quit your pouting! I've had to change my size multiple times; it's not that big of a deal. You'll return to normal in a few days."

"Days!?"

"Suck it up, Ilosovic. Or do you want to get spotted by the first village you come across?"

He groaned in response and crossed his arms.

"Change into these" she shoved the bag into his arms and turned around.

He reached into the bag and found white clothing, resembling the servants' uniforms he remembered briefly seeing. Begrudgingly, he changed into his disguise and addressed Alice when he was finished.

"What's next?"

"Tie this around your eye, we need to hide that heart-shaped patch" she held out a very long roll of gauze.

"Medical dressing?" he questioned, her intent becoming somewhat obvious to him. She nodded.

"If anyone asks, you recently injured your eye."

"You're _good_" he remarked, impressed by all the details she took into consideration.

"I can be rather clever" she replied, pleased, "but, I also don't let it turn into conceit unlike _some people_."

He ignored her jab and finished adding the final touch to his costume.

* * *

"I really wish you would take this seriously" Alice hissed, unimpressed with Ilosovic's carefree attitude regarding his escape.

The Knave didn't seem to care all that much if he was caught, as he put it "they'd throw me back in the cell. I'd just try again later."

Alice, on the other hand, was very concerned about her friends potentially losing faith in her,_ finding out she could not be trusted..._

Footsteps could be heard approaching from around the corner, and Alice promptly shoved Ilosovic behind conveniently placed drapes.

_Act natural._

"Good evening, Lady Alice. Isn't it late to be out?" a courtier curiously asked.

"I'm admiring the decor" she quickly lied, pointing at the paintings adorning the wall beside them.

"They are exquisite" the courtier replied. He gave a curt nod, signalling his departure.

Alice nodded in return and waited until she could no longer hear the footsteps before retrieving the Knave from his hiding place. She found him with an amused smile on his face.

"Do I even want to know why?" She felt like she was dealing with a child that night. She wished he would take it more seriously and stop referring to the White Queen as a joke.

"You're lying on my behalf. You're helping the prisoner escape. The innocent saviour of Underland turned out to be so _corrupt_" he remarked.

She crossed her arms, "what's your point?"

"I have none. I just think it's great. No more black and white, instead a grey area of truths and deceits, balanced to fit necessity. Wouldn't you call that a more _realistic_ method to the world?"

"You're so cynical" she shook her head.

"I am only accepting the dishonest side of an imperfect universe, Alice."

She didn't reply, choosing to walk down the remainder of the corridor carefully. He followed from behind, his words filling her mind.

_He was right, wasn't he? There was no absolute good or absolute evil...what would her friends think of her now? She was being influenced by the Knave of Hearts, their enemy, yet her friend. Was she losing her muchness? _

_No, she was only returning a favour. She wasn't going anywhere with him. Their road ended here._

They were almost at the exit. She chose a back door that led to the stables. It was mostly out of sight, no open spaces.

Lost in her thoughts, she gave a surprised jump at the hand on her shoulder, having momentarily forgotten about the quiet man behind her.

"Are you certain you want to stay _here_?" he asked, speaking the last word with contempt.

_What exactly did he see in her that made her above the "silly White army" in his eyes?_

They were at the door and he was waiting for an answer. For the first time that night, he was being serious.

The fact that he asked her in such a manner cast a doubt on her previous decision, reigniting her inner conflict.

_Would she go with the harsh realist or remain with the gentle idealist?_

Her pondering was cut short by the sudden yells echoing throughout the castle.

_They knew he was gone._

He shot her an urgent glance. They could no longer remain in the castle, but she could prolong her answer until the stables. They stepped through the door, alert and surreptitious.

As they ran to the stables, Alice regretted the dress she wore. It was beautiful, but not very functional.

Already, the Knave had picked a horse and was preparing the steed, much more apt at it than she could ever be.

"So?" he asked in the middle of his preparations.

"I...I don't know. I shouldn't. I mean. This dress isn't ideal for travelling" she was making up excuses.

"I think you should come. The dress is lovely" he replied casually. He was making the final adjustment to a strap when the first shout was heard. The guards were searching outside.

The Knave finished his work, and looked at her for a moment, contemplating.

"You're coming" he declared, taking away any choice she had in the matter.

"Excuse me?" she replied in disbelief, but he was already lifting her onto the horse.

"I made the decision for you. You're coming" he stated.

Her mind was plagued with uncertainties.

His was made up.


End file.
